Let it Dribble, Don't Let it Stop
by CrystalNichole1995
Summary: Akashi Shiki, Older brother to Teiko's one and only captain, is one of Japan's best basketball players. What happens when this star player becomes unable to play the sport he's always loved and is reduced to just another human being forced to sit on the sidelines? Warning: Language, Slight Violence, Abuse. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Akashi's POV_

My eyes were wide in wonder. Basketball was a big part of my family, and my older brother, Shiki, was the star of the family. I could hear the slapping of tennis shoes on the floor, the pounding of a basketball followed by the occasional squeak and a cheer of the crowd. Every once in a while you would hear a swish sound from the ball in the air and sometimes you would hear a swoop or just the sound of a ball hitting the backboard of the basket. When my brother got ahold of the ball, you'd hear the sound of it going through the net. He never missed.

The dribbling of the ball was going the same speed as the heartbeats of the players. Bump, bump, bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. Speed was a big part of the game, but I watched that mop of black hair go from one side of the court to the other. Shiki Akashi had skills that no other had. He was the king of basketball, or so he was in my opinion.

I watched the large red numbers continue to count down, only in the seconds. 30, 29, 28… Those numbers didn't matter or compare to the numbers that were increasing on the scoreboard. 100 to 90, it was a close game. I watched my brother take the ball and run down the court yet again, leap into the air and dunk the ball. It was amazing to watch and I wanted to be able to do what he could. You heard the springs of the rim as hands grabbed and released it, the ball swishing through the basket and the sound of the buzzar signaling for another score.

My red eyes watched everyone's moves before flicking up to the score, 102 to 90. The clock ticked on. 20,19,18,17. It seemed like forever and both teams were still playing like they still had hours left. I couldn't understand why the other team didn't just give up. There was no way that they could get 12 points in 15 seconds. I watched the time, ignoring the rest of the game. I knew how it would end. Once the giant red digits red 00:00 a loud buzzer went off. The crowd roared in cheers and shouts. The losing team looked disappointed, but my brother's team didn't look happy either. Some looked annoyed and others looked bored. I stood up to walk down to my brother and congratulate him, but that's when I noticed it. One of his teammates had picked up a basketball and was dribbling it before letting it sit in his palm for a few seconds. Suddenly pushing it through the air, everyone watched it head straight towards my brother. If only he wouldn't have turned around in that moment, he could have possibly been okay.

_

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks for clicking on this story and reading it! I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Please, Review**_

_**~Crys**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Shiki's POV_

He smirked as he walked across the court. His yellow eyes scanning the crowd. He felt a sense of pride well up in him. Everyone here was here to see him. It wasn't a team effort. There was nothing here that was created by their so called 'team'. The crowd's cheers roared in his ears, pride swelled through is veins. They were all here to watch him win. It was a given, but they still loved it.  
So he would give them what they wanted to see. A show. Something to scream about.

_- - - - - - - - - -A few days Earlier- - - - - - - - -_

Shiki scowled as his yellow eyes scanned around the classroom. A hopeless wave washed over him as he slumped his shoulders and sighed. Still wearing that scowl, the male walked into the classroom and took a random seat towards the back window. He could hear whispers of girls and could feel the glares from the boyfriends of said girls. He gave them an annoyed look before focusing his attention outside. The sky was gloomy and dark. It was obvious that it was going to rain, he just wished that the sky would start crying instead of tormenting him with the threat of it.

He turned his attention back to the bag on his shoulder, dropping it to the ground by his foot and slipping it underneath his chair instead of letting it just sit in the middle of the floor. Catlike eyes flickered over to the clock before looking at the front board and back to the clock. It was unlike a teacher to be late to the first class of the year, but he couldn't complain. He wasn't really in the mood to learn anything new. Turning his head and resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, allowing it to support the weight of his head, he returned to observing the sky and wishing it wouldn't rain. A look of surprise flashed through his eyes followed by a disappointed groan and a look of annoyance yet again shaping his features. A drop of water had landed on the window, followed by another, and suddenly the sky decided in that moment to fall. Walking home was going to be a royal pain.

When the doors slid open, the group of third years turned their heads, Shiki included, his hand now covering his mouth instead of his cheek. Standing there was an older man, obviously out of breath from running. Shiki scoffed and turned his head back to curse the weather yet again, the hand now resting back on it's position on his cheek. Squeeks and shuffling of feet could be heard among the murmurs and light laughter that filled the now silent classroom. He listened to the rustling of papers, waiting for the teacher to get situated in the front of the classroom. There were still a few murmurs, but for the most part the class had become silent and it gave Shiki a chance to finally breathe in the welcome silence. It was the sound of no gossip and made him feel like he was sitting out on the court. That silence broke in a way that made him cringe, his eyes darting over to where the sound came from, the yellow eyes slitting into a glare.

In the front of the classroom sat a new clutter of papers and books. Laughter erupted from the classroom, causing the peaceful silence to break. There was almost pity for the teacher. It was very obvious he was new, but the male couldn't bring himself to care. An awkward cough came from the oldest man in the class as he ran to the front of his desk and started to pick up the material.

"Can't believe our own teacher can't get his shit together."

"Shh. He might hear you."

"Oh, I don't really give a damn."

The murmurs started back up, whispered conversations that could hardly be considered whispering started, and it buzzed through the room. Another low groan found its way into the male's throat, almost like a whine, as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He just wanted to stand up and leave the classroom, but if he did he would never hear the end of it. If it wasn't raining, he'd probably be up on the roof. There was no point to sitting in this classroom anyways. If he wanted to learn anything he could just go to the library, or even online, to find it. If attendance didn't matter, he wouldn't be here.

"O-okay. Sorry about that everyone. Lets get started."

The voice of the teacher finally calmed the murmuring and Shiki thanked the teacher for finally getting his shit together and stopping the annoying buzz. He waited for him to introduce himself, his name and explain that he was new. As if that wasn't obvious already.

"Akashi Shiki. Are you here today?"

With an annoyed grunt, he casually raised his left hand to signal his presence, giving the other an uncaring flick of his hand before putting it back down. His right hand still held his head and his eyes still had that cold look they had since he got here. As roll call went on, the dark haired man took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, watching the window fog up, covering the rain drops that were sitting there. Maybe by the time class got out the rain would have let up. Then going home wouldn't be so bad.

The actual lesson dragged on for what seemed like forever. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Shiki waited until everyone else was out of the classroom before standing up and making his way to the door.

"Wait."

He bit the inside of his cheek before turning around and looking at the older man who, very awkwardly, was sitting on his desk. He raised his right eyebrow, questioning what the man wanted.

"I know I'm new, but arn't you on the basketball team here?"

Shiki shrugged, not really wanting to speak to this man that he hardly knew. So simple gestures would do.

"Do you not speak? I've heard you can be quite cocky and that you're good at what you do. Don't think my class will be something you can just push over. As for the other students, it seems you don't really talk to them. I think you sh-"

Shiki held up his hand to silence the older man. "That's something you shouldn't be doing when it comes to me. Don't think, because you'll start over thinking. You've only just met me mere hours ago. Before you decide to jump to conclusions about me based on my first appearance, maybe you should consider the conclusions I've come up with you. In my opinion, I've made a better first impression on you than you have on me." He waited for the silence that followed, watching the older man's face turn a light shade of pink. he didn't wait for a response before turning out the door and resuming the path he had started on.

All Shiki wanted to do was go outside and play basketball. At the same time, Sleep and food sounded like a much better plan. Basketball could wait.

_- - - - - - a few months later- - - - - - - -_

A hard pat on the back caused him to look up, a very obvious scowl on his face. "Keep hitting me and I assure you, you'll be crawling during this game." He threatened, his voice deadly serious. Hands raised in the air in apology allowed the dark haired man to continue with tying his shoes. "We have a game tonight and here you are fucking around and hitting people on the back."

"Cold as ever I see." The blond replied, his tone annoyed but amused.

Yellow eyes bore down the other, threatening him to continue talking. Honestly, he could care less what this idiot had to say to him, but right now he couldn't help but to feel annoyance and a small headache from him. He watched him crouch down so that they were at eye level, glares sending sparks throughout the gym.

"Shiki, Miyake, if you're not going to practice then get your asses out of the gym. Miyake, if you continue to bother Shiki, I'm not going to stop him from kicking your ass. We have a game tonight and I don't need the two of you killing eachother before hand."

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at the taller male, a look of unamusement on his face that almost matched the look on Shiki's face. Their captain looked down on the two of them until Shiki stood up, both males at the height of 6'4" looked at each other, eye to eye. "I don't need to practice. We already agreed on this. If you all stay out of my way, then this game will be no big deal. We'll win, become Japan's greatest and continue to skip on with our happy little lives." Yellow eyes turned to Miyake. The blonde haired male looking up with a scowl on his face, obviously disliking his words. "So stay out of my way, because I will crush you if you don't."

He didn't wait for a response. He never waited for a response. He got his way and nobody argued with him. Even if he wasn't the captain, he might as well have taken the position. As ace of the team, nobody wanted to piss him off in fear that he'd screw everything up.

The dark haired man picked up one of the basketballs. The rough material rubbing against his own rough hands felt good to him. He felt power run through his veins as he pulled his arm back, shooting the ball and watching it fall right through the net of the basket. From the doorway he looked over to the rest of the team. "The day that you all can successfully shoot a basket like I can will be the day I call you my equals." And with those words hanging in the air, he walked out.

With each step he felt his heart pounding against his chest. Raising his right hand he pressed it in the center, feeling the pulse and taking a well needed deep breath. His blood was pumping, and this game was going to be the most life changing moment. Everything he had ever wanted depended on the success of this game. With a new determination, he continued forward, unaware that something life changing really was only around the corner.


	3. Chapter 2

The bright lights caused Shiki to squint his eyes just a little bit, but they soon adjusted. It was pretty late in the evening, but Shiki didn't mind. He was a lot more awake and ready to go in the evening than he would be first thing in the morning. He felt bad for the players who were going against them. In just the first minute they would be crushing them.

He tossed his stuff on the bench and took off his team jacket and sweat pants before throwing those as well onto the floor behind the benches. Getting ready to grab a ball and go practice with the rest of his team, something caught the older male's eye. He turned around to see a bright red mop of hair that caused his lips to spread out into a wide grin. "Well lookey who it is." He teased, ruffling the younger male's hair. "I'm surprised you came to watch. I figured the old man would be too busy to bring you."

"Of course not." He muttered. Akashi shifted for a few seconds before looking up at the other. "This is the championship game. You've been waiting for this chance your entire life. Of course I'd come to see you."

The innocence of the younger one caused guilt to swell through Shiki. There was so much his younger brother didn't know. After all, the other was only a first year in his junior high school life. There was so much to learn within that five year age gap. At the same time, there was an older brother's pride. Akashi had joined his own school's basketball team. Of course, there was much for his younger brother to learn and he was sure that the other would get to his level some day.

"Don't disturb your brother."

The voice caused the two brothers to flinch. Shiki's yellow eyes looked up, meeting a set of cold eyes that he wished he never had to see. His own eyes slitted into a glare, hoping to intimidate. Of course that wouldn't be the case here. He knew better than anyone else there was no intimidating this man.

"You do know what will happen if you lose this match, correct?" The deep voice threatened.

Shiki scoffed, "Tarnish your precious family name. I understand what your expectations are of me, and I say screw your expectations."

He watched a hand rest itself on his brother's shoulder and in an instant the younger of the two yelped, gritting his teeth. he could see the strain on the hand on that small shoulder and it caused his heartbeat to pick up the pace just a little bit more.

"Okay! I understand! Don't screw this up. I'll become the world champion and I'll make the family name reign. Just let him go."

When the hand on his brother loosened, he pulled the red head over to himself. The sound behind him of basketballs hitting the ground and squeaks of shoes didn't matter right this second. He watched his 'father' turn around and start up the stairs, telling Akashi to "make sure not to mess up your brother's focus."

Red eyes looked up at Shiki, and Shiki could see the fear and the sadness that stayed there for a brief moment before they broke eye contact. "Don't worry about me. Focus on your game."

Shiki nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll win. When I win and become famous then we'll move out. I'll pick you up from dad's place and I'll leave mom's house and we'll leave." He watched his words settle into the younger's mind and watched life come back to those eyes.

A whistle behind them inturrupted their talking. "Sorry, brat. Seems like I gotta go. Time for the actual show." He waved the other off and moved over, standing in front of his coach and ignoring his team's disapproving stares. It's not like it mattered. He didn't need practice anyways. He gave the other a warning look before tuning into the coach's words.

"Alright. You all know what to do. Ju-"

"Just give me the ball and make sure nobody gets in my way." Shiki interrupted, a confident smirk on his face. "Any questions, comments or concerns can be shoved up my ass. This is how we've always played, and we've never lost. What's the point in changing it up now?"

Muttering could be heard, but nobody outright complained. Shiki didn't wait around either. He started towards the court, ready to play. He couldn't stop thinking about how many points he would actually score today. He turned to his team and gave a cocky grin. "How about we see who can score more points than me?"

Annoyed glances were thrown at each other before the other four starters stepped out onto the court. Amongst them was the captian and Shiki's favorite little blonde.

"Don't fuck up." Miyake warned.

"Don't get in my way." He threatned back.

"Knock it off you two. Focus on the game." The captian of the team turned to Shiki and scowled. "This isn't something you can just joke around with. If we win we become national champions. If we lose we become a laughing stock of the school. It all depends on your pride and ego."

The ace chuckled as everyone lined up. "Everything depends on my skill, and you know as well as I do that there's no way we'll lose."

The next few seconds were a small blur for Shiki. Whatever had happened didn't really matter because the rough material of the ball was in his hands. He immdietly started dribbling the ball before shooting around one, two, three of the players. His first thought was the dunk the ball, but it seemed like that was what they were expecting, so he did the unexpected. He leaped and shot the ball, his back arching away from anyone who might try to block it. Watching that orange globe fly through the air and swoosh into the net was a beautiful sight to see for the ace. One glance at the clock told Shiki that it hadn't even taken a minute for that all to happen. He sighed, realizing that this would be just another long game.

There was a brush of wind that caused a little surprise to cross the man's face. He turned around and started running after realizing that he had zoned out for a moment and the next play was happening. Why he had let the other team pass him so easily he didn't know. That didn't matter though. All he cared for was getting that ball back. Maybe things would be a little more interesting than he had imagined.

-

The game continued on like that. Passing the ball back and forth. The second quarter had started and the ace had been benched for a small break. He pressed his hand to his chest and took a deep breath. Something wasn't going right. It felt like his heart was going faster than normal, and it was slightly hurting him. After telling his coach about it, the man decided to sit the boy out for the third quarter.

Yellow eyes looked up, reading a score of 70 to 55. He sighed in annoyance. If he was still playing they would have doubled the other team's score by now. Another annoyed groan slipped past his lips as he watched the current players lose the ball and lose them another two points. They really were hopeless without him. He pressed tighter to his chest, trying to get his heart to stop rushing so bad. His breathing slowed down just a bit and he tried to relax. Never in his life had he been so worked up over a game. He blamed it on stress, but for some reason he didn't feel all that stressed out about this game._ 'Maybe they're not as bad as I has assumed.'_ He shook his head at the thought and coughed a little, hissing at the pain that caused in his chest.

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

He looked up startled at his coach and shook his head. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry. Just let me take a break and get your team to start scoring more points than losing them." With another deep breath, Shiki had to scold himself. What was it with him and zoning out today? 'I'm probably just tired'

The buzzer went off to sound the end of the third quarter, causing Shiki to gasp and look up in shock. It felt like he had fallen asleep, but his hand still pressed against his chest just as tightly as before. Something was wrong, but there was no way he was going to sit on the bench for the rest of the game. His eyes darted up to the scoreboard and he almost choked. 86 to 78. When did the scores get that close together? He stood up and started towards the court.

"Shiki. Wait up. Maybe you should sit out. Coach says you're not looking so well." One of his teammates offered.

"Shut up man! Did you see how shitty those damn first years played? We need him to get us back into the lead." Another argued.

"Shut up. I'm playing." His eyes met with the coach's. "And that's final. I'm not sitting like some sort of wimp on the bench. My chest is fine. I'm just tired, but not tired enough to kick ass."

Nobody else argued. They all watched as their ace made his way to the middle of the court before turning his eyes, waiting for the other four to join him. There was determination to win this game glowing in those golden globes.

Shiki always got what he wanted.

_

**_A/N:_**  
**_Sorry this took a little longer. With school coming back up and the holidays I've been extremely busy. I'll try and do weekly updates, but I can't make any promises. Some chapters may take longer than others. I really hope you're enjoying this story._**

**_Reviews would be much appreciated~ Lemme know what I can improve on~_**

**_~Crys_**


End file.
